rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Bailey
is a two-time Survivor contestant and frequent guest on RHAP and Reality TV RHAP-Ups. Bio Randy Bailey wants to be personally responsible for crushing the hopes and dreams of all other contestants with delusions of winning the game of SURVIVOR. He considers himself a ruthless bully who enjoys picking on those that were not blessed with his strength or intellect. Randy describes himself as angry, blunt, mean and sarcastic (yet charming), and admits he's a train wreck. Bailey declares he has no living relatives besides an older brother, from whom he hasn't heard from in years. He says he has never met a person who didn't eventually disappoint him. The only "person" he has ever loved was his recently deceased black Labrador mix, Johnson, with whom he lived for 13 years. His biggest pet peeves are cell phones and overly religious people, and he says he doesn't allow either in his home or car. Bailey's hobbies include scuba diving, marathon running and triathlons, including competing twice in the Hawaiian Ironman. Despite having competed in over 100 triathlons, he claims that he has not been off the couch in years. Instead, he now enjoys his nightly hot tub with a scotch on the rocks. He is also a private pilot, enjoys watching football and occasionally plays golf. Bailey's primary motivation for being on the show is to be hungry, tired, dirty and smelly. He also says he needs a long vacation where he will not be hassled with the mundane issues of his boring life. He's a SURVIVOR purist and guarantees he will win if the game is not "poisoned" with too many twists. Bailey is currently single and lives on a lake in rural southwest Missouri. Randy recently moved from Plano, Texas where he lived for 20 years and still claims to be a Texan at heart. He plans on returning there after he wins the million. He has an engineering degree from Vanderbilt University in Nashville, but chooses to work as a wedding videographer where he can set his own schedule. His birth date is March 31, 1959.[http://www.cbs.com/shows/survivor/cast/21257/ Randy's Survivor: Gabon Bio] Randy was one of the breakout characters on Survivor: Gabon, known for his grumpy attitude, his rivalries with tribemembers Crystal Cox and Sugar Kiper, and his infamous blindside where he played a fake hidden Immunity Idol without realizing it. He was chosen to be on the Villains tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, where he was voted off first from his tribe, finishing in 18th place. On his way out, Randy angrily threw his buff into the fire. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: June 8, 2010The Post Survivor Interviews: Randy Bailey Randy first appeared on the podcast after the conclusion of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains to discuss his time on the show. Topics covered include: *How has Randy’s feeling about Survivor changed after two stints on the show? *Why did Randy have such a miserable time at the Survivor finale weekend? *What is the story that led to Randy kissing Sugar in that picture? *What wedding advice does Randy have for Rob and Nicole? Second Appearance: March 5, 2012Set Phasers to Stunned: Randy Bailey on the Firing of George Takei After a self-imposed ban lasting almost two years, Randy Bailey returned to Rob Has a Podcast to talk about the third episode of The Celebrity Apprentice. They discussed George Takei's firing, the overall state of reality in 2012, and the enigma that is Amanda the receptionist. Third Appearance: October 15, 2015Survivor 2015: Randy Bailey Recaps Cambodia Episode 4 Randy did his first ever Survivor recap on this podcast, talking about the fourth episode of Survivor: Cambodia and the boot of Jeff Varner. Fourth Appearance: January 8, 20162016 Reality Premieres: Randy Bailey talks Hatch on Biggest Loser, Our Bachelor Review & Smartest Guy in the Room After the premiere of the newest season of The Biggest Loser, Randy came onto the podcast to talk about his thoughts on the show and newest contestant Richard Hatch. Fifth Appearance: October 13, 2016Survivor 33, Episode 4 Recap with Randy Bailey Randy recapped the fourth episode of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. Sixth Appearance: March 31, 2017Survivor 34 Episode 5 Feedback Show | Randy Bailey After decrying Survivor contestants appearing on the feedback show on his previous appearance, Randy appeared on his own feedback show after the fifth episode of Survivor: Game Changers to give his thoughts on his Heroes vs. Villains cast members and the recent blindside of J.T. Reality TV RHAP-Ups Randy, a fan of the Bachelor, Bachelorette, and Bachelor in Paradise franchise, has made numerous appearances on its coverage with Amy H. and Haley Strong.Bachelorette 2014: Randy Bailey Talks AndiThe Bachelor 19 RHAP-up | Randy Bailey talks Chris SoulesBachelorette 2015 Season 11 Episode 10 RHAP-up | Randy Bailey Talks Men Tell AllBachelor 20 Draft Preview with Kelley Wentworth and Randy Bailey He also was a guest on the Reality TV RHAPpy Hour, covering the premiere of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng.RHAPpy Hour 39 | Survivor Kaoh Rong Premiere Recap with Randy Bailey Other Appearances and Facts *Randy is known for his podcasts with Rob ending abruptly, with Randy getting angry and "hanging up" on Rob. *Randy made an appearance on "RHAPpy Holidays 2013." Haley Strong had won a contest and got to pick any Survivor to have a conversation with on the podcast. She chose Randy, and the interview was awkward and seemingly hostile, culminating in Randy once again hanging up abruptly.RHAPpy Holidays 2: A Rob Has a Podcast Holiday Special *There is a rumor that Randy was the voice behind the infamous "wrong number" when Rob and Nicole attempted to call Stephen Fishbach.RHAP1K: The Rob Has a Podcast 1000th Episode Special References External Links *Randy's Twitter page Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps) Category:Survivor